


holiday

by 97haos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Bad Poetry, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Fluff, Holiday, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, Reunion, Romantic Fluff, canon seventeen, except boo disappears, god i love verkwan, i hope i am poetic enough, i was bored one night, maybe just a little bit, mystery??, poetry?, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/97haos/pseuds/97haos
Summary: vernon goes on a holiday, away from the misery boo seungkwan's disappearance had caused. what could go wrong??title from holiday by seventeen





	holiday

the packed airport was a world away from hansol's self-imposed seclusion, a year where he locked himself away, too upset from the disappearance of his boyfriend seungkwan. even thinking about it was painful. so here he was, walking towards security, ready to board his flight to hawaii.

the clamour hansol just couldn't take; it was too loud for hansol's precious ears. he plugged in his earphones and put on songs written by the band he left, seventeen. "thinking 'bout you" played softly through his earphones ~~~~, drowning out his anxiety. the good memories poured through, ad while hansol is a brave man, he shed a tear as he reminisced about the days WBS _\- with boo seungkwan._ "maybe _this trip was_ for the better," hansol thought, "i really do need to move on in my life."

he thought of the day seungkwan disappeared, just after they climbed mount fuji during their tour of japan. he left only one message:

_my family is a rope; many fibers bunched together. but my piece of the rope is weakening, and close to falling. i would rather fall and fly away like a bird, rather than dangle precariously for the rest of my life._

and before hansol could reply back, he deleted all methods of contacting him, and seemingly vanished from the map. he left his apartment bare, like he had never lived there.

"sir, would you like a refreshment?" the voice jolted hansol from his daydream. "w-h-when will we arrive?" he blurted.

"we will be arriving in honolulu in one hour, and what refreshment would you-"

"champagne please," hansol requested. the attendant placed the glass onto the small table, and went off to the next aisle.

 

the next day, hansol woke up, the sun's rays streaming in like fine, golden ribbons. he walked down to the lift, excited for the day art the beach he had planned for himself. he went down to the pool, quietly soaking in the serenity that emanated from it, occasionally having a small spoonful of cereal. then he walked down to the beach, set up his beach towel, and laid down, soaking in the sun, with a book in her palms. for the first time in more than a year, he forgot about the grief that had consumed him.  _man, this feels good,_ he sighed.

the sun was high in the air. his watch read 2:00pm. and an envelope was flying in his direction. the handwriting looked familiar, and he reached out for the envelope.  _to my nonie,_ it read. he ripped up the envelope, and read the letter, shedding tears as every word appeared in his field of vision.

 

**_the letter:_ **

_dear nonie,_

_i'm so sorry for ditching you so suddenly._

_it was wrong of me, and please be angry at me. it's fine._

_i moved here to get away from all the terrible things that have happened to me at home,_

_which i will talk about when we meet or call._

_if you ever need to call, please call this number (i'm always happy to take calls from you!)_

_808-571-9126_

_— yours truly, seungkwan_

_ps: am i still your boyfriend?_

 

hansol whipped out his phone, and swiftly punched in the number; his heart pounded with every number that he entered. silence. a few beeps. more beeps. then, a crackle. "hello, who is this?" seungkwan's soft voice crackled through the phone. "kwannie... it's me!" hansol replied.

"NONIE!!! IS THAT YOU?? WHERE ARE YOU??" seungkwan exclaimed.

"I'M IN WAIKIKI... WAIT!! IS THAT YOU NEAR THE CAFÉ?!" 

 the line was silent, and seungkwan's cute little body ran towards hansol, a grin stretching from ear to ear. he screamed as seungkwan captured him in his arms, and they ran together, the sun setting in the background, running like a year of grief, one of misery and angst, hadn't been suffered by them, like it had never happened.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!!!  
> requests on twitter ; trisloveshansol


End file.
